Harry with Hermione and The Order
by iceman7160
Summary: ***! Formally know as Harry with Hermione !*** Harry and Hermione are together in there fifth year! And Voldemort is back! What will happen? *Not Finished*
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Harry Potter and his friends Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley met on September 1st as usual to get on the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4. This was there 5th year.  
  
"Hermione! Over here!" Ron yelled!  
  
Hermione heard Ron's yells and ran over to him. "Ron! Its great to see you!" As she hugged him.   
  
"Hermione dear, how are you. It has been so long since I have seen you." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I am fine Mrs. Weasley. Thank you. Hello Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny." Hermione told everyone. "Ron, have you caught up with Harry yet?"  
  
"Not yet. But he told me by owl to meet him over here. He better hurry up. The train leaves in five minutes! How come we always seem to be late?" Ron replied.  
  
"Don't ask me."  
  
"HARRY!" Both Hermione and Ron yelled!  
  
"Yeah its me." Harry said to them. Ron was about to say something when Hermione ran like lightning up to Harry and hugged him like she had not seen him in ten years.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and shrugged. "Bloody hell Hermione, you seem awfully happy to see Harry."  
  
Hermione stopped hugging Harry and told Ron, "Well I have not seen him since we got off the train last year. *Humph*"  
  
"Umm... Hermione you have not seen me since then either, and you did not come close to hugging me that hard." Ron cockily said. Hermione blushed at this.  
  
"Happy to see you also Hermione" Harry told her. The train whistle thundered.  
  
"I thought all of you were already on the train!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Hurry up or you will all miss the train."  
  
"Oh sorry mom! Lets go guys." Ron said.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Nice to see you again Mrs. Weasley!" Harry screamed as he and the others bored the train.   
  
As they got on the train the found a compartment that had Parvati, Dean, Lavender, and Seamus in it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down and greeted them all. As the train was rumbling down the tracks they all spoke of there summer adventures... 


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Happenings

They all arrived at Hogwarts with no problems. There was the annual sorting ceremony and then the great feast. After the feast all of the students went up to their common rooms.  
  
"The password, which may only be told among Gryffindor's for first years, is legendary dragon. If you need to get into the common room, this painting will ask you for the password and you will say it." Professor McGonagall (head of Gryffindor house) told them all.  
  
Most went up to their dormitories while a few stayed in the common room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were some that stayed in the common room.  
  
"It sounds like we all had a great summer." Harry told everyone  
  
"It's a good thing your aunt and uncle let you go with Sirius most of the summer." Ron said.  
  
"They most likely would not have let me if they knew he really was not a murderous killer" Harry replied and laughed.  
  
"*Yawn* I think I will be going to bed now. It is getting pretty late. Harry, Hermione. Are you guys going?" Ron sleepily said.  
  
"Not me I just want to sit here by the fire for a little while longer." Harry said.  
  
"I will stay with Harry." Hermione drowsily said.  
  
"Then good night you guys." Ron said as he started up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
When Ron was out of view Harry told Hermione, "You know you don't have to wait up for me. I can tell you are tired."  
  
"That's ok Harry." Hermione replied. "Harry can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Hermione." Harry said as he turned toward her.  
  
"Well... Umm... How should I put this..." Hermione struggled.  
  
"Just tell me. You can tell me anything. You know that." Harry said as he stood up and walked to where she was sitting. When he got over there he sat down and put his arm around her.  
  
Hermione blushed furiously but did not let Harry see. "Umm... Never mind." Hermione said quickly. She got up and started for her dormitory. "Goodnight." She ran up the stairs as fast as she could.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Harry thought but quickly forgot. Within a few minutes he went up to his dormitory for bed.  
  
The first week of classes went by without a hitch. But on the second week something horrible happened.  
  
Harry was walking down the hall when something horrible happened. He had just left the library. "I wonder if this book will help me with my project." He thought. When all of a sudden his wand jumped put of his cloak. Harry went to pick it up when it started flying down the hall. "Damn it! Get back here!" He yelled as he started to race down the hall after it. It seemed to be heading down to the main hall towards the main entrance. Harry was starting to get tired when it stopped in its place. "I got you!" He yelled. "Stay the hell in..."  
  
"Potter. Thanks for falling right in to my trap." Harry heard a voice say.  
  
He recognized the voice. "Voldemort! I have not even been in school half a month and you are already coming after me!"  
  
"Potter, Potter, Potter... How dumb can one wizard get?" Voldemort materialized in front of him. "Now thanks to my new materialization power I can appear anywhere anytime. First I will kill you then everyone in the school. Now you die." Voldemort lifted his wand out of his pocket as did Harry when they both heard footsteps. "We can finish later." Then Voldemort disappeared.  
  
"Potter! Why are you roaming the halls right now? Why are you not at dinner?" It was Professor Snape.  
  
"I was... Umm... I went to the common room to get this book and I was heading back to dinner." Harry lied.  
  
"Well I don't have any evidence against that but there are no books allowed at dinner. Minus ten points for Gryffindor." Snape told him.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry started to walk to the great hall.  
  
Harry told his friends of the happenings in the hall. "He who must not be named! He was in the school! Harry you are in great danger!" Hermione said hysterically about to cry.  
  
"Not to mention the whole school!" Ron said.  
  
"I know. I am going strait to Dumbledore after dinner." Harry told them.  
  
As most of the people had cleared out of the hall Harry and his friends walked up to the staff table. "Professor Dumbledore sir. May we please speak with you alone?"  
  
"Quite fine with me. Let's go to my office." Dumbledore said. He got up and said good bye to all of the staff and started toward his office. As they got there Dumbledore asked, "So what was it that you needed to speak with me about?"  
  
Harry and his friends told the story. "This is very serious indeed. I do believe there is a charm although that we can put on the school that will not allow materializations. I will get our charms teacher on this at once. But Harry, you must not walk alone at anytime in the school." Dumbledore's reply was that.  
  
"Don't worry Professor. I will be with him every second except for when we have different classes at the same time." Hermione told Dumbledore.  
  
"And I will be with him the rest since we have all the same classes together." Ron added. Then they left for the night.  
  
Harry was trying to figure out why Hermione was so fast at saying she would spend as much time with him as possible. So he asked her when they were alone.  
  
"Hermione. I was thinking about when we talked to Dumbledore. Why were you so anxious to always be with me?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione then said, "I just want you to be safe. By the way. When we were sitting by the fire I wanted to ask..."  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Ron just got there.  
  
"Hold on Ron, Hermione was gonna ask me something." Harry told him.  
  
"Never mind. It is not important." Hermione said. Harry thought Hermione was acting strange. 


	3. Chapter 3 True Feelings

About a week later Harry was approached by Dumbledore. "Harry we have the school completely materialization proof. You know after a while that word gets kind of hard to say *Chuckle*"  
  
"Yes Professor I know what you mean. I have been talking about it with Ran and Hermione a lot and that has been happening to me." Harry told Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore went into a short lecture, "Yes. But as you know Lord Voldemort is still out there so he must have other ways of getting into the school. You still must always be with someone at all times. The staff has been alerted of this threat. As of yet we are not enforcing any new rules but we may have to if he finds other means of getting in. This is very serious so if anything happens go to a staff member at once. Ok."   
  
"Yes Professor." Harry said as he walked away, but he thought, "Damn, Snape knows I lied. This sucks. He is going to take away more points away from Gryffindor." His train of thought was broken when Dumbledore said something.  
  
"I know you lied to Professor Snape yet he will not be deducting points. And by the way, no cursing... At least in front of staff."  
  
Harry blushed. "Yes sir." Then Harry thought, "He can read minds...?"  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said as he walked towards his office.  
  
Over the next few days Voldemort was the last thing on Harry's mind. "Harry! Where have you been! You did not meet me at your last class! I was so worried about you! Don't EVER do that again!" Hermione exclaimed to Harry in their common room after He forgot to meet her.  
  
"I am sorry Hermione but I was with Ron, so everything was fine. I have not seen Volde... He who must not be for about a month. He can't get in the school. It has been materialization proofed!" Harry tried to explain.  
  
"I don't care! You can't be making me worry like that!" Hermione was in a fit.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, just calm down. I promise I will never do it again. I am sorry." Harry said.  
  
"Ok. But if you forget again I will turn you into something for a day." Hermione calmly said.  
  
"Everything is ok now." Harry got up and walked over to her and started to hug her. Hermione's face blushed so hard she thought her head was going to explode. When Harry stopped she did not look at him.  
  
"Should we go down for lunch now." Hermione said as she walked towards the door.   
  
"Sure." They left but Harry could not stop thinking about Hermione. "Why is she so possessive. She is acting like... No. That would never happen. She would not like me. Plus I don't like her. Do I? Why can't I stop thinking about her!? I am confused"  
  
The days went by and Harry could not stop thinking about Hermione. Yet he did not admit he liked her.  
  
The Halloween dance was that night. Harry and Hermione did not have dates to it. Ron was going with Lavender, Dean with Parvati, and Seamus was going with Ron's younger sister Ginny. Well obviously Harry decides to ask Hermione when no one was paying attention in the common room.  
  
"Umm... Hermione." Harry said shakily.  
  
"Yes Harry." Hermione had a twinkle in her eye that Harry noticed.  
  
"Well... The Halloween dance is tonight so I was wondering..." Harry was hesitating. Harry put his hand on the back of his head like he was thinking.  
  
"Harry I know what you are going to ask and yes. I will go to the dance with you." She starts to blush so she turned away. "We can meet up with Ron and everyone tonight in the common room. Then we will all go to the Halloween feast, and then the dance." She walked up to her dormitory.  
  
Ron walked up, "What were you and Hermione talking about?"  
  
"Nothing much. We are just going to the dance together." Harry said as he started to blush.  
  
"Oh... I see. Is anything going on between you two?" Ron said trying not to laugh.  
  
"NO! Maybe I should ask if anything is going on between you and Lavender." Harry was embarrassed.  
  
"Well are we an ass tonight or something. Anyway I am not supposed to tell you this until the dance but Lavender and I have been going out for about two weeks." Ron said.  
  
"Are you serious! No way! Damn Ron, congratulations!" Harry yelled.  
  
"SHHHHH! Its a secret. Don't tell anyone until tonight." Ron whispered  
  
"Ok man. Well we should go up and get ready." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah. We better. Lets go." Then they both walked up to their dormitory.  
  
When Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati were ready they all met up in the common room. They talked for a few minutes then headed toward the great hall. When they got there they were amazed at the decorations. There were bats flying around, Spiders on the walls ("Spiders! Why spiders! I hate spiders!" Ron said), all of the schools ghosts were flying around everywhere, and much more.  
  
They were heading toward their Gryffindor table when Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle came up to them. "Hello Potter." Malfoy said menacingly.  
  
"Out of our way Malfoy." Harry tried to say with out getting mad at the site of his face.  
  
"So I see you are going with that mudblood Granger to the dance tonight." Malfoy was provoking them.  
  
"DON'T EVER CALL HER THAT!" Harry yelled so most of the hall turned and looked at them.  
  
"Calm down Potter. Its just words." Malfoy laughed and walked away with his friends. Harry was about to pull out his wand but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Don't Harry. Its ok. He has called me it many times before." Hermione told him as they started for the table. Hermione was wondering why this time Harry got as pissed as he did.  
  
"Well next time I am going to blow his ass up." Harry muttered.  
  
They all sat down and ate. Halloween was the largest feast of the year. After they all ate the first, second, and third years went back to their common rooms. They were not allowed to be at the dance unless asked by a fourth year or above. Then with a wave of Dumbledores wand all the tables in the great hall disappeared leaving a very large dance floor.  
  
As the dance started Harry reminded Hermione that he was not a good dancer. Actually, the first time he had ever danced was last year. Harry and his friends had had a few dances when Harry asked if he could talk to Hermione in private.  
  
They walked to a corner of the room. "Hi Hermione..." Harry was nervous.  
  
"Umm... Hi Harry. What did you want to talk to me about." Hermione was also nervous because after Harry was done talking she was going to ask him something to. It ended up being the same thing.  
  
"Well Hermione we have been friends since or first year..." And Harry got lost. He just could not put it in words. "Well... I am having trouble saying it."  
  
"Well then how about I ask you something then you can ask me what you need to ask me. Umm..." Hermione wanted to get it over with so she said it really fast. "I was wondering if you would go out with me?"  
  
Harry was shocked. He was not sure if he heard right. "Umm... Come again."  
  
This time she went slower. "Will you go out with me. I can understand if you say no."  
  
"Well you know what... I was just going to ask you the same thing so I guess my answer would be yes."  
  
Hermione was not expecting this, but she was happier than she had ever been before. She stared him in the eyes as he stared back. There faces were starting to come together for a kiss when they heard, "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG!?" It was Ron. There faces backed away.  
  
"Should we tell them now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lets decided when we get there." They took each others hand and walked over to their friends.  
  
"So what were you both talking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Just stuff." Harry told them.  
  
"Oh come on." Parvati said.  
  
"Just tell us." Added Dean.  
  
Hermione whispered in Harry's ear, "Lets just tell them. They will find out eventually."  
  
Harry nodded. "Well we all know how Ron and Lavender are the happy couple of the group. Well there is an other couple."  
  
"Who?" Seamus asked?  
  
"Who do you think Seamus!" Lavender exclaimed to him and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"I knew it." Ron said. It was like this the rest of the night. 


	4. Chapter 4 Busy Two Weeks

Harry and Hermione were sitting together in the common room in front of the fire. They were just trying to take in all that has been going. Over the past two weeks.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Harry was walking with Ron towards the great hall when they were pulled like a magnet in to a empty classroom.  
  
"What's going on!?" Ron squeaked in a high pitched voice.  
  
"I have know idea..." Harry was starting to feel a pain in the area around his scar.  
  
All of a sudden Lord Voldemort walked out of a door and into the classroom. "Nice of you to join me boys."   
  
Ron fainted.  
  
"How come you are here Voldemort... Dumbledore is here. He can kill you on the spot!" Harry said bravely.  
  
"He is off on business in London thanks to me." Voldemort grinned evilly. Harry just stared wide eyed with his hand on his wand. "Now how shall i do off with Harry Potter... Should I just do it quickly or make him suffer...? I guess I must just get it over with. With the killing curse!" Voldemort gave a evil laugh that will haunt Harry for ages.  
  
"I must kill him before he kills me" Harry thought. But before anything happened...  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Voldemort fell to his knees... Then to the ground... Harry knew Voldemort was dead... Finally dead... But who killed him... Harry looked up to see a smiling Dumbledore.  
  
"The evil Voldemort has unleashed upon the world is finally gone." Dumbledore told Harry.  
  
"I thought you were in London." Harry was shocked.  
  
"I was supposed to go but the Ministry cancelled at the last second. When Professor Snape told me his Dark Mark was showing again I went to find you as quick as I could and Voldemort was already here. So I got rid of him. It needed to be done. I think the only person who will try to convict me off murder would be Lucius Malfoy but under the circumstances I am pretty sure I will be not guilty. It is a mystery how Lord Voldemort got into the castle although. But he is now gone and it is a day to celebrate!"  
  
"What do we do about Voldermort's corpse and Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"You will take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing and I will seal this room off until the Ministry shows up. Don't speak of this to anyone." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said as he stared at Voldermort's dead body.  
  
Harry took Ron to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey had Ron out of there in a few minutes. Mean while Harry noticed odd looking men coming though the castle and realized they were from the Ministry of Magic taking care of Voldemort. The next day at breakfast there were rumors around the whole school but only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the staff knew exactly what happened.  
  
Dumbledore (during breakfast) made an announcement. "In light of recent events school today, and tomorrow, which for all you people who lose track of time is Friday, will be cancelled."  
  
The whole school went into an uproar.  
  
"I am just glad it is over with." Harry told Ron and Hermione. Hermione had a puzzled look on her face that Harry noticed. "What's wrong 'Mione?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Well in our first year Professor Quirrell drank the unicorn blood. That was supposed to make you-know-who immortal. Well how could he have died if he was immortal." Hermione told them with a sound of worry in her voice.  
  
"Bloody hell..." Ron said.  
  
"I think I better tell that to Dumbledore right away. His soul may still be here." Harry said as he got up and ran to the staff table. Hermione and Ron followed closely behind.   
  
"Lets go to my office shall we... I can tell something is wrong by the look on your face." Dumbledore told Harry right as he ran up to the staff table. "Bring Ron and Hermione also."  
  
"Dumbledore can read me like a book." Harry thought. "Or did he read my mind?"  
  
"Both." Said Dumbledore with a smile.   
  
They all started for Dumbledores office and not a word was spoken until they got there. They all told Dumbledore of their findings.  
  
"I think I know. Voldermort's physical body is now dead yet his soul lives on. The unicorn blood has a hard time with the killing curse so I think he will be able to put his soul into another body and live on but in just a different form. And I am sure it would be one of his Death eaters body's that he takes over." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok sir." They all said and left.  
  
On the Sunday after all this happens is when our flashback continues.  
  
Harry and Hermione had been going out for about a week and a half. They were in the fifth years boys dormitories "studying" for their History of Magic test in Professor Binns class. They really had done some studying... For about five minutes, which is not a lot since they were up there for two hours. After the five minutes they put all of their things next to the bed. They then both sat on Harry's bed. Hermione was sitting on Harry's lap while he had his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I can't believe all that has happened." Harry told her as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"I know. It feels like I am in haven." She replied. They just sat there for about fifteen minutes pecking each other on the lips every so often. They felt like they could just sit there forever when...  
  
"I STILL THINK SOCCER IS BETTER THAN QUIDDITCH!" Dean yelled as he and Ron walked into the dorm.  
  
Hermione was surprised and fell off the bed when Ron yelled, "HOW CAN YOU LIKE A SPORT WITH NO FLYING! ONLY ONE BALL. AND......." Ron and Dean noticed Harry glaring evilly at them and Hermione on the floor.  
  
"Oops." Said Dean.  
  
"I think we should leave them alone." Ron told Dean and shoved him out the door. "Sorry guys..." And Ron walked out the door.  
  
Harry got up and sat on the side of the bed. He gave Hermione his hand and helped her up. "Sorry Mione. It won't happen again." As Hermione sat down Harry got up and put a spell on the door so that no one from the outside could get in. He walked back to where Hermione was and sat next to her.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" Asked Hermione  
  
Harry looked at her and smiled like he was planning something. "Are you ticklish...?" He asked.  
  
"Harry... NO!" But she was to late. Harry had dived at her and was tickling her like crazy. She was laughing so hard she could not breath. Harry got the picture and stopped. But before he knew he was being tickled furiously by Hermione. They kept tickling each other back and forth for several minutes before stopping with Hermione laying on top of Harry.  
  
"That was fun." Harry told Hermione.  
  
"I know." She smiled at him.  
  
Harry started to run his hands though Hermione's hair. They just talked about Ron and Deans argument and other stuff. Harry then put his hands on her arms and began moving them up and down. After a few more minutes of talking they just started to stare in each others eyes.  
  
"He has such beautiful eyes." Hermione thought.  
  
"She has such beautiful eyes." Harry thought.  
  
After a few more minutes of staring both of there heads, almost synchronized, started to come toward each other. This would be there first "real" kiss if that's how you want to put it. When there lips meant it was bliss for them both. After what seemed to be a few mire seconds to both of them (even though it was over a half an hour of making out) Ron was at the door asking what were they doing in their. They had decided that they had "studied" enough and both went up to the door and let Ron in.  
  
"Bloody hell it took you guys a long time to answer the door... What were you doing?" Ron asked as he walked into the dormitory.  
  
They both looked at each other then together said, "Nothing."  
  
"Sure." Ron replied. "That would explain the lipstick on the collar of Harry's shirt."  
  
Both Harry and Hermione blushed and walked out of the dorm. "It is about time." Ron thought.  
  
*Back to present time*  
  
"I love you Mione" Harry whispered.  
  
"I love you to Harry." Hermione replied. They took each other hands. 


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas Disaster

Well over the next few weeks everything was going good for Harry and Hermione, also Ron and Lavender. It was getting close to Christmas and Professor McGonagall was coming around with the annual list to ask who was staying. Harry was about to sign up when Ron made him think otherwise.  
  
"Harry! I just got an owl from my parents! They said that I could have three friends go to my house for the Christmas Holiday! All they have to do is get a note from their parents. Well not you. My parents told me that the muggle's would never let you go (which I believe) and since you have been there before so many times they said you could go."  
  
"Wow Ron. That's great. Who else aside from me will go? I figure your mom said no girls so..." Harry saw Ron get a smile on his face. "Did she say Hermione could come?"  
  
"Yes and..." Ron was about to finish when Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Hermione can come! This is gonna be a great Christmas. I better go and tell her. She is in the Library." Harry was getting up when Ron pulled him back down.  
  
"That is not even the best part. Remember I said I could have three friends..." Ron's face got a big grin.  
  
"Let me guess... Does her name start with an L?" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"YEAH! Lavender can come also. It will be like a double date Christmas vacation. Lavender already owled her parents and they said it was ok as long as an other girl was going to be there so as long as Hermione's parents say she can everything will be in place."  
  
"Excuse me boys have you forgotten about me?" They both forgot Professor McGonagall was still standing there. "So Harry, Hermione and Lavender will not be staying?  
  
"Yes professor." Harry told her.  
  
"Very well then." Professor McGonagall was walking away when she thought, "I always knew Harry and Hermione would get together. They remind me of Lilly and James." Lilly and James being Harry's dead parents. They met at Hogwarts and eventually got married. Anyway back to the story.  
  
"Well we better go tell Hermione the news." Harry told him. Harry got up and ran out of the Great Hall as fast as he could to the library. Ron closely followed. When they got to the library Hermione all ready knew.  
  
"Harry let me guess. You are going to tell about Ron's for Christmas. Well Lavender already told me. I just got back from the owlry. I will expect a reply from my parents within two days." Hermione told the two. "I figure since they don't know about us and I mainly use to hang out with Ginny so I figure they will let me."  
  
"That's great love." Harry told her. They gave each other a peck on the lips.  
  
Two days later Hermione got an owl back from her parents and they said it was ok so in a few days they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express back to Kings Cross Station and then to the Burrow.   
  
At breakfast the next day Ron got an owl from his parents telling them how they would get to the burrow. He read it to Harry, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, Fred, and George.  
  
Ron,  
Your father and I will meet you, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Lavender when you get back to Kings Cross. At platform 9 3/4s they now have a fireplace. We will be able to travel by floo powder back to The Burrow. Make sure you all have enough supplies to last the holiday. Tell Fred and George I love them and have fun over Christmas.  
With Love,  
Your Mum  
  
"I wonder when they got a fireplace?" Ron asked.  
  
"Wait a second. I have never traveled by floo powder..." Hermione trembled.  
  
"Don't worry, all that happens is you travel in all this green stuff but make sure you do not move one bit or you will fall." George told her smirking.  
  
"When you fall you just keep falling for a few days until you fall out a grate on the other side of the earth." Fred added.  
  
"WH-H-H-T?" Hermione was shaking all over.  
  
"Don't listen love. All you have to do is clearly say where you want to go, drop the powder, then within seconds we will be at The Burrow. Make sure you close your eyes although or else you will get soot in them" Harry comforted her and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Yeah don't worry. Nothing bad has ever happened to me." Lavender added.  
  
"Me either." Ginny told her. "My brothers were just joking around."  
  
"No we weren't." Fred and George said together. They ran away cracking up.  
  
Hermione trembled again.  
  
"Mione, who are you going to believe? Them or me?" Harry asked her and gave her another kiss for reassurance.  
  
"Ok love." Hermione said.  
  
A few days later they all got on the scarlet colored Hogwarts Express. It was pretty much uneventful. Harry and Hermione made out pretty much the whole way. Ron and Lavender made out pretty much the whole way. And every few minutes Ginny would look up from the book she was reading and say, "Damn you guys, get a room." They got back to Kings Cross station. Unloaded their trunks, then met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"It great to see you all! And nice to meet you... ummmmm... Lavender. I'm sorry I forgot." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"It is not a problem. Nice to meet you to." Lavender Replied.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, I have a lot of new stuff from the muggle world and I need you to tell me what they do." That being the first thing Mr. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley was the head of the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts at the Ministry of Magic.  
  
"Will Percy, Bill, or Charlie be back for Christmas?" Ginny asked her parents.  
  
"Nope. It will just be you all and the rest of us." Mr. Weasley told them.  
  
"Well we better be off." Mrs. Weasley told them all.  
  
"Wait a second... What about our luggage?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh my mum and dad told me they were just going to use a shrinking spell and we will just carry the luggage in our hands when the use the floo powder." Ron told him.  
  
"Everyone put their luggage over there; it is time to shrink them." They heard Mrs. Weasley say.  
  
After their luggage was shrunk they traveled by the floo powder to The Burrow. First Ron went, then Lavender, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and lastly Mr. Weasley. After their entire luggage was un-shrunk the room assignments went out. Harry and Ron would sleep in Ron's room, and Hermione and Lavender took Percy's room. No one slept in Fred and Georges room because of all of their joke supplies and such. Since it was dusk they all decided to just go to bed. This would probably be the only night they stuck with their room assignments. The next morning they all got up pretty much about the same time (except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley).  
  
"Good morning dears." Mrs. Weasley greeted them as they all came down the stairs.  
  
"Morning Mum." Ron said.  
  
"Ditto." Ginny added.  
  
The rest all said their good mornings to Mrs. Weasley and sat down for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley cooked bacon, eggs, sausages, and toast. When Mrs. Weasley had finally sat down herself for breakfast she started to ask about school to them all. "So how is school going for you all?"  
  
"It is great! We are learning so many new things this year. Arithmancy has got to the best." Hermione said enthusiastically.  
  
"Personally I think Care of Magical Creatures is the best." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah Hagrid's a great teacher." Harry added.  
  
"I like Divination the best. It is intriguing." Lavender said. After she said that Hermione had a furious face but did not say anything about it.  
  
After they were all done they went upstairs, without Ginny, to play wizards chess... And a little making out on the side.  
  
Later that night Harry and Lavender decided to switch rooms. After a little "playing" they all went to bed. Although they did sleep together making out is as far as they all got. Over the next few days they mainly did the same thing except they did some other things rather than wizards chess.  
  
On Christmas morning they all woke up to find many presents. As they walked down stairs to open them Ginny was already there.  
  
"Happy Christmas all." She said as she was opening up Hermione's present, which was a box of many Cauldron Cakes. They all said Happy Christmas to each other and them they all started to open their presents. After they were about halfway through Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down. When they all had their presents opened they were mainly occupied with them for the rest of the day.  
  
The next few days had passed without anything new. Now it was they day before they had to go on the train.   
  
"I think that we should go to Diagon Alley after breakfast to get some items like ink and quills so that you all can have some fresh supplies." Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Yeah that would be great." Hermione said.  
  
"I am running low on ink mum. Make sure you pick up plenty." Ron added.  
  
"Then it is settled. But I can not take you all. We have to save some floo powder for the trip to Kings Cross. So I will just take Ron and Ginny." Ron's face drooped.  
  
"But mum! Can't you just take Ginny so that the rest of us can hang out!?" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Ronald the matter is settled. You and your sister. Go get ready."  
"Yes Mum." Ron sighed.  
  
They all went up stairs. "Don't worry Ronny. The rest of us will just play some Exploding Snap or something while you are gone. Or I can read while those to make out." Lavender laughed and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Yeah. Don't worry dude." Harry added.  
  
"Ok ok. Harry and Hermione get out so I can change." Ron winked at Lavender then laughed. Ron gave Lavender a kiss and all three of them walked out. In a few minutes Ron came out and went down stairs because Mrs. Weasley was yelling they were late. After a long goodbye kiss Lavender gave Ron (not in front of Ron's Mum), him, his sister, and his Mum left.   
  
The three had been alone for about two and a half-hours. After Hermione and Harry's make out session they were both really thirsty. "I will get some pumpkin juice for us Harry. Lavender... you want some?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No thanks." She said.  
  
"Ok. Bye bye love." Hermione said.   
  
Harry got up and gave her a kiss and said, "I will miss you."  
  
"I will miss you more." Hermione then replied.  
  
"No I will." Harry said argumentative. Hermione was about to say something when she was she was cut off by Lavender.  
  
"Just go kid!" She yelled. Harry and Hermione gave her a glare then Hermione went on the long walk down stairs. Harry went and sat on the bed. "You know I did not want to say this in front of Hermione so now is the time to say it." Lavender said.  
  
"What...?" Harry said looking confused.  
  
"I think Hermione is still with Krum from last year." Lavender said without looking Harry in the eye.  
  
"No that can not be true." Harry said with some worry in his voice.  
  
"Well I found this in her bag yesterday when I was looking for her comb she said I could use." Lavender took the parchment and gave it to Harry. It read as follows.  
  
Dear Krum,  
I got your letter. I want to say of course I would. But I could not get to Durmstrang to see you. I miss you so much. I can not write long though. If Harry were to see this he may start to suspect something.  
Love From,  
Hermione  
  
Harry's could not believe it but there it was. The words haunt him in his mind, Love From, Hermione. He gave the letter back to Lavender. "I'm sorry Harry. I felt it be best if you saw it." Lavender sympathetically said.  
  
"Don't worry." He started to walk out of the room when Hermione came in the door.  
  
"Here you are love." She said softly holding up the Pumpkin juice.  
  
"No." Harry said. He walked out of Ron's room and went to Percy's room and locked the door.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked Lavender.  
  
Lavender stuck her head in her book and said, "Nothing."  
  
When Ron got back to the Burrow Harry told him all he found out. "Are you serious Harry?" Ron was shocked. Harry nodded. "I can't believe it. I thought there was a better chance of Lavender cheating on me than Hermione with you. Did you talk to her about it?"  
  
"No and I never will." Harry said coldly. Harry went back into Percy's room while Ron went up to his room.  
  
"Hi love." Ron said as he got into the room. Before Lavender could kiss Ron, Hermione asked something straight away.  
  
"What's wrong with Harry."  
  
"Umm... Err... Lets talk about it when we are back at Hogwarts." Ron said.  
  
Well the only time Harry came out of Percy's room was when it was dinner. Ron decided he should sleep in Percy's room with Harry so that the three of them would all not have to sleep in Ron's room. The next day both Harry and Hermione would not talk to each other and were both moping around the Burrow. When they got back on the Hogwarts Express Harry and Hermione each sat in different compartments. Ron and Lavender decided they would not just stay in one so Ron sat with Harry and Lavender with Hermione. When they got back to the castle Harry still refused to talk to Hermione. At the feast that night they had Ron and Lavender sit between them.  
  
"Lavender I know you know what is going on." Hermione said  
  
"Yes I do but you and Harry have to resolve it your self. Ron and I don't want to get into this." Lavender said. Hermione stuck her head in her arms on the table. "I am sorry." 


	6. Chapter 6 Truth All Around

Days went by yet Harry still refused to talk to Hermione. Hermione, every day getting closer and closer to a breakdown, kept trying to talk to him when she had the chance. "Harry." She said as she saw him in the hall on day. And then Harry ran away. It seemed never ending.  
  
They had been back for about a month and it was time for the first Quidditch game after the Christmas Holiday. The game will be Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff. Gryffindors new Quidditch captain, Alicia Spinnet had them working harder than even Wood ever had ("Come on Alicia, just one day without practice!" The Weasley twins always complained.). In addition to Alicia becoming captain there was a new keeper, and chaser. The keeper position had been taken by a fourth year Zac Roman and the other chaser by a third year Traycee Fult.  
  
The team was in the locker room, getting their pep talk form Alicia, and all Harry could think about was Hermione would be watching him. He didn't want that. He wanted her as far away as possible. Harry tried to forget this as he flew on to the field with his scarlet colored robes waving in the wind.   
  
Madam Hooch released the bludgers, then the golden snitch (Harry tried to followed it with his eyes, but then lost it), she held on the red quaffle, "I want a nice, fair game you all!" Then she threw the quaffle into the air. And the game began!  
  
"THE QUAFFLE WAS TAKEN BY THE NEW CHASER FOR GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan was announcing for his last year. "FULT IS GOING DOWN THE FIELD... PASS TO JOHNSON, BACK TO FULT, TO SPINNET, OUCH! THAT'S GOTTA HURT. SPINNET GETS HIT BY A BLUDGER LESS THAN THIRTY SECONDS INTO THE GAME, AND HUFFLEPUFF IN POSSESSION NOW!" It was a cat and mouse game. After 10 minutes the game was scoreless. Harry was still high up searching for the snitch on his Firebolt. The most action Harry was getting was when a bludger missed him by inches. After an other ten minutes the score was now moving up. 10-20 Gryffindor. Harry kept searching when... A flash of gold light was coming from the Gryffindor stands. Harry knew he must go after it even though Hermione was there. He was speeding there as fast as he could closely followed by the Hufflepuff seeker. The snitch was now running. Harry missed the stands by inches as he started to go towards the Ravenclaw stands.  
  
As Harry was speeding towards the snitch there were people screaming. Harry looked down as he saw many black, hooded, cloaked people walking onto the field. Harry knew they must have been Death Eaters. He looked toward the staff stands yet Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. "He must be out on Hogwarts business." Harry thought. But now all the students were fleeing the stadium... Except for one Harry noticed. Hermione was not moving. Harry turned around to look at his teachers going down onto the field to get rid of the Death Eaters. He saw some get hit, fall, and get back up. He knew he had to do something about Hermione. He edged his broom over there as fast as he could. "Hermione! What are you doing?! Get out of here!"  
  
"No Harry. Not until I know why you are so damn pissed at me! You are acting like I am shit! I did not do one damn thing wrong!" Hermione was obviously pissed. Harry was shocked because he had never heard her say anything like that to him in his whole entire life.  
"Fine if you must know... I know you are cheating on me. Now get out of here!" Harry could hear the screams of teachers and student alike.  
  
"Wait Harry! I never once even thought of cheating on you!" Hermione's eyes were turning into fire.  
  
"Don't lie to me! Now I have to go help the teachers!" Harry had turned his broom around.  
  
There was a single tear coming down Hermione's face. "Harry..." She said softly. "I am not lying to you." She was now crying hysterically.  
  
Harry had turned back around. "What about the letter to Krum?" He said nicer but he still had malice in his voice.  
  
"You mean the letter about me seeing his school. With the 'But I could not get to Durmstrang to see you' letter?" Harry nodded. His eyes although kept darting to the field. Some of the teachers were down. "He asked me to come and see Durmstrang. I thought it would be a good experience. And the thing about me not wanting you to see it was because I suspected something like this to happen."  
  
"Well..." Harry had some worry in his voice. "What about the 'With Love, Hermione" thing?"   
  
"Harry, I do that on all my letters. You should know that. You know what, even when I got my letter that I was accepted into Hogwarts and it said, 'Wee shall accept your owl no later than July 1st' And I owled Professor McGonagall back I put, With Love, Hermione."  
  
"Hermione..." Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then darted toward the field with a new sense of hope. As he reached the field he looked back to see Hermione running to get out. She was the last student left in the stadium.  
  
"HALT!!! DEATH EATERS AND TEACHERS ALIKE!!!" It was a cold and icy voice. Harry recognized it as Lucius Malfoy's. "Well, well, well, what do we have here. Mr. Harry Potter." Harry just stared into his icy, cold, gray eyes.  
  
"Why are you here...? Voldemort is dead." Harry said still staring.   
  
"No he is not." His voice made Harry shiver. "He is with us always." Malfoy held up a small, forest green colored sphere. Harry's scar started burning at the site of this ball. "He is waiting to one day, again, to comeback to power. We need you to die although. So if you just walk away with us, we will leave Hogwarts alone." Malfoy smirked.  
  
"No! Never! I would rather get the Dementor's Kiss than go with the likes of you!" Harry was reaching for his wand when all the Death Eaters were mounting brooms Malfoy made pop out of mid air.  
  
"Fine then. If you will not come with us peacefully we will force you to come. The Death Eaters started flying toward Harry. He thought they were just going to pick him up out of mid air when they turned around. They were heading towards the grounds. Harry decided to follow them thinking they may attack the school when he saw there other target.  
  
"HERMIONE!!! GET THE HELL OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Harry yelled louder than he had ever in his life. Hermione was running to the castle, she was almost there. She must not have heard Harry because she never looked back. She was running, then picked up, and flown away. Harry could not believe it. He was not paying attention and he fell off of his broom 20 feet to the ground. When he hit the hard, somewhat frozen ground, he got knocked out.  
  
He awoke a day later in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was walking around everywhere giving teachers medicine. Some of the teachers he saw in the hospital wing were Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Madam Hooch, and even Professor Snape.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled to her.  
  
"Oh thank goodness you awaked today." Madam Pomfrey was checking Harry.  
  
"Why is it so important I awake today?" Harry asked confusingly.  
  
"Because all the students are going home tonight." Harry's jaw dropped in Horror.  
  
"WHAT! WHY!" Harry thundered.  
  
"SHHHHHHH! There are other patients in here." Madam was not happy.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said in a whisper.  
  
"Well all the students are leaving because of recent events. Except for you." Madam Pomfrey said still checking him.  
  
"Why am I staying?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am not at liberty to discuss it. Perhaps you should ask Headmaster. You seem to be fine. You just got a bump on the head. You can leave." Madam Pomfrey got up and went to check on Madam Hooch who seemed to be in the worst condition... Probably since she was the first one down there on the field.  
  
Harry got up and started towards Professor Dumbledore's office. On his way he saw Fred and George and decided to ask them what happened to Ron. "Hi, Fred and George."  
  
"Oh... Hiya Harry." There normal peppy tone was gone.  
  
"Umm... do you know what happened to Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"He is up in the common room trying not to cry because of Hermione." Fred said.  
  
"Yeah he is with Lavender... *Sigh* It does not have the same affect as it normally does." said George.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said. He then went off to Dumbledores office. As he was getting there he realized he did not know the password. As he walked up to the statue, that was really the entrance to Dumbledores office, he saw someone coming out of his office. It was Professor McGonagall. "Umm... Professor." He said.  
  
"Oh thank goodness Mr. Potter. You have awaken. I was just going to check on you. Headmaster wishes to speak with you." She said with a spark of happiness in her voice.  
  
"Thank you, but I don't know the password."  
  
"Oh." Professor McGonagall walked up to the statue and said, "Tutee Fruity" And the statue began spinning around with stairs rising up like an escalator. Harry got on the top stair and waited to get up to the.   
  
As he got to the top he saw Dumbledore reading something. "Umm... Professor?" Harry said.  
  
"Oh Mr. Potter. I see you are awake. We need to talk. Let me just set this report on the recent events from Professor McGonagall down." Said Professor Dumbledore. After he had situated all his stuff he started to talk. "Mr. Potter let me come out and say it. The future of this world belongs in your hands." Harry was confused and shocked.  
  
"Umm... Come again?" Said Harry.  
  
"I knew this would be a bit of a shock for you."   
  
"A bit of a shock! This is not a bit of a shock!" Harry not realizing he was yelling what he was thinking.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Potter. Have a seat and let me explain." Harry sat down and started to listen. "Let me start from the begging. When your mother died for you with her love it set you down this long path. Because her love was so strong for you she changed the future. She sealed your fate as a Protector of the Wizarding and Muggle World Alliance. Or PWMWA for short. Only one person every millennium gets this honor. You may think you are to young for this but It may be you are to old. Most of the time you know about your destiny around age ten and start training around age eleven. But you are now sixteen yet you will still be able to work this out. Now while everyone is gone for a month you will start and finish you training. A week after all the students get back you will leave to go find Lucius and the other Death Eaters, Destroy Voldemort, by the way I will explain how to do that after your training, and rescue Hermione." Harry had forgotten about her with all of this new information.  
  
"WAIT! Won't Malfoy kill Hermione by then?" He asked shaking.  
  
"No because the stars say she is the key to all of this. That is how I found out you were a PWMWA. Now no more questions until I am finished. When Mr. Ron Weasley gets back he will also play a major role. He will record your progress and spread rumors that are not true about why you are gone. You will get your training schedule tomorrow at breakfast. There will be two new Professors here from the Ministry to train you. There names are Professor Ray VanDerLindin and Professor Kav Chesbro. By the way, Sirius and Professor Lupin will be back to help you with your training. Any questions?" Dumbledore was finally done.  
  
Harry was so glad that Sirius and Lupin would be back. "Yes I do. Do all the teachers know Sirius is innocent?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes they do. Now I suggest you go and say your good byes to all of your class mates. You may leave." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry left and started towards the Gryffindor Tower. As he got there it was pretty un-eventful. He pretend to pack so they would all think he was staying. He said all of his good byes. As everyone was leaving he was walking with all his friends but pretended he dropped his wand in the common room to get away from them and stay. As soon as everyone was gone... The castle was eerily quiet. 


	7. Chapter 7 Begin The Training

The next day Harry awoke at 7:00am. He got dressed as quickly as he could because he wanted to know what kind of training he was going to get. He went to the common room which looked exactly as it had last night. He walked out of the portrait hole, then walked to the great hall. The walk seemed to take extremely longer than it normally had because their was nothing at all to distract him. When he got to the great hall he found all several members of the staff there. Some had bags and apparently were leaving the castle for a month as well.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Harry to come over to the staff table. "Hello Harry. Sleep well?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes... I don't know why though." Harry said.  
  
"Well that is going to most likely change. I have here your new schedule. It is going to be a grueling task but I have faith in you." Dumbledore handed the schedule over to Harry. Harry looked at it.  
  
7 Days A Week  
8:00am- Professor Chesbro / In History Of Magic Classroom / Apparation.   
10:00am- Professor McGonagall / Sirius / In Transfiguration Classroom / Animagi Training / Owl  
1:00pm- Resting Time / Lunch   
2:00pm- Professor VanDerLindin / In Great Hall / Dueling With Wands  
5:00pm- Professor Lupin / In DADA Classroom / Lengthening Your Powers & Knowledge About Spells  
7:00pm- Dinner  
8:00pm- Professor Snape / In Dungeons / Dueling Without Wands   
  
"Professor..." Harry said  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I can't learn Apparation. I am not of age." Harry said.  
  
"Not to worry. I have worked out that problem." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Also... If I am going to lean how to Apparate why must I become Animagi and be an owl?" Asked Harry, confusingly.  
  
"Because an owl will be you disguise. You don't want to Apparate right in front of Lucius do you?"  
  
"I guess so..." Harry murmured.   
  
"WAIT! This is a weeklong schedule? No Saturday or Sunday off?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course. We need you to be ready in a month." Dumbledore said with a Hermione, 'Obviously' tone of voice.  
  
What he was dreading most was Snape's Dueling Without Wands class... "Profess..." Harry started.  
  
"Yes Severus is fine and will be able to teach his class..." Harry was dumbfounded. "You forget I can read minds." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Oh... It slipped my mind." Harry said.  
  
"I can tell. Now you better go and have some breakfast. You have a hard day ahead of you... And so we don't get the house tables dirty you may sit up hear at the staff table. Sit down right next to me." Dumbledore said while biting a piece of toast himself.  
  
"Thank you Professor. I am honored." Said Harry has he sat down.  
  
"You're welcome Harry." Said Dumbledore.  
  
After a bit, Dumbledore got up after telling Harry good luck for the day and went to his office. When Harry was done he looked down at his schedule.  
  
8:00am- Professor Chesbro / In History Of Magic Classroom / Apparation.  
  
Harry saw that it was 7:45 and decided he should just leave to go straight to his class... But he was not sure if he would need anything for the class. He decided that he would just go and see and if he did he would get it later.   
  
As he walked in he saw Professor Chesbro already there. "Hello. You must be Harry Potter." Harry nodded. "I am your Professor Mrs. Kav Chesbro." Professor Chesbro was a tall a skinny women with straight black hair down to her shoulders. Her eyes were an odd shade of blue... Almost gray. Harry thought she was someone from a different area of the world because of her looks and accent. "I work in the Apparation Department for The Ministry of Magic in America. But enough of that, we have to get to work on teaching you Apparation. Now I don't expect you to be able to Apparate the first few days so maybe on Thursday we will go to Hogsmeade so you can try it."  
  
"Why can't I just do this in the school?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because the are enchantments protecting this school you know."  
  
"Right." Said Harry looking embarrassed.  
  
The class was mainly Professor Chesbro telling Harry techniques of Apparation. At 9:45 she let Harry leave so He could get to his next class. He looked at his schedule.  
  
10:00am- Professor McGonagall / Sirius / In Transfiguration Classroom / Animagi Training / Owl  
  
Harry was excited about this class since it would be the first time he seen Sirius since the summer. He ran as fast as he could through the corridors. He reached Professors McGonagall's with 7 minutes to spare. He was hoping he would get some time to talk to Sirius. When He got there no one was there. He waited for about five minutes when a big, black, shaggy dog came in with a tabby cat. Harry knew they were Sirius (dog) and Professor McGonagall (cat).  
  
"Hello Professor and Sirius." Then there were two loud *POP* sounds and where the dog and cat were stood Professor and Sirius.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Hey what about me!" Yelled Sirius. "Nice to see you again Harry." They shook hands.  
  
"Nice to see you Sirius." Said Harry happily.  
  
Sirius and Harry were talking when they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall, "Boys... Shall we begin or wait until He Who Must Not Be Named comes back to power?"  
  
"Sorry Minerva." Sirius said.  
  
"Me to Professor."  
  
"Anyway... This will probably be the hardest out of all of your classes. I do although expect great things from you." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"As you know it took me three years. But I had no one to teach me, and you do. So don't worry you won't be able to do it." Sirius reassured him.  
  
"We will start now. For this to happen you must clear you mind of anything and everything except an owl..." Professor started.  
  
"You must know exactly how you want to look. Even if one thing is not right about the owl picture in you mind you will not be able to do this..." Sirius said.  
  
They were telling Harry what to do and were showing Harry how they do it. At the end of class they made him try, expecting nothing to happen and that is what they got. When Harry left with Sirius his head hurt from trying to clear it. "Don't worry Harry... That is normal." Sirius told him.  
  
At lunch he did not eat much, he was talking to Sirius and he just wanted to get to his next class. At 1:50pm he looked at his schedule.  
  
2:00pm- Professor VanDerLindin / In Great Hall / Dueling With Wands  
  
Harry waited for a few minutes until Professor VanDerLindin arrived. "Hi Harry. I am your Dueling With Wands teacher." Harry thought he must be another one From America. He was a somewhat short man with short brown hair and blue eyes. "I am Ray VanDerLindin. Do not call me Professor. Just call me Ray. I don't like to be referred but anything but that. I work for the Dueling Council for The Ministry Of Magic in America. I set rules for dueling to make sure nobody dies. But If are to be going against the Dark Lord, or Malfoy for that matter, you need to kill him. I know you know the basis because you were once in a dueling club, so show me what you got... No killing though." Ray waved his wand and the familiar dueling table from Harry's second year showed up.   
  
The two got up on the table. They walked up to each other bowed, did the normal routine. "Now hit me with something." Ray said.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Harry yelled and a white jet of fog went straightforward and hit Ray head on. Ray keeled over laughing. It was the tickling charm. After a minute ray started to get up and then Harry went again, "Expelliarmus!" This time Ray flew backwards dropping his wand.   
  
When Ray got up he started to talk. "Great! I don't need to teach you basic dueling. How about we just start with some advance blocking before advance spells. Good."  
  
The rest of the class was about blocking, as it would be for the next few days. At 4:50 Harry was let out. He took out his schedule yet again.  
  
5:00pm- Professor Lupin / In DADA Classroom / Lengthening Your Powers & Knowledge About Spells  
  
Harry went up to the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. He got there with only a few seconds to spare. "Hello Harry." Professor Lupin said.  
  
"Hi! How has it been?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Quite good as a matter of fact. They now have a new potion that will completely stop my transformation. I do get ill for about two days although but it is better than transforming." If you don't know Professor Lupin is a werewolf.  
  
"That's great." Harry said.  
  
"Yes, but we are here for a reason. To make your powers greater and so you can learn about different and complex spells. The name, Knowledge About Spells may make it sound like History of magic but it is quite the opposite. I will be teaching you some new spells and helping you increase the power of ones you know. Now I know you are going to have to kill Malfoy, so let me teach you the worst curse of all... the killing curse. I have had permission to teach you this from the ministry."   
  
For all class Lupin was trying to get Harry to get the spell to work on spiders. By the end of class he could get the spider to swagger a little but Lupin said this would not be enough to do anything to a human. At 6:55 Harry and Professor Lupin went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Most of the time Lupin, Sirius, and Harry were talking.  
  
At 7:47 Lupin said, "Well Harry you better be off to your last class."  
  
"What is it again?" Sirius asked. Harry pulled out his schedule.  
  
8:00pm- Professor Snape / In Dungeons / Dueling Without Wands   
  
"Dueling Without Wands... With Snape..." Harry said frowning.  
  
"Harry... Don't worry... You can beat that old git up with what he teaches you if he pisses you off." Sirius said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sirius... You are the kids godfather. Set a good example for cripes sake." Lupin said.  
  
"Whatever Remus. Well see you tomorrow Harry." Sirius told him.  
  
"Yeah by both." Harry told them as he went off towards the dungeons.   
  
When he got there Snape was standing there in a tight white tank top and black sweat pants. No shoes are anything else. "You're late Potter... But, I can't take points away. Well, here you will learn the art of Karate... You never know when you will be without your wand." Snape waved his wand and Harry then had on the exact same clothes as Snape did. "Now lets see what you are made of... Throw a few punches or kicks at me." Harry had waited to do something like this for a long time.  
  
"AAARGGGGG!" Harry threw a punch right at Snape's face but Snape easily blocked. Harry kept trying to hit Snape when eventually Snape tripped him. "You never said you were going to counterattack!" Harry yelled getting up.  
  
"I never said I wasn't going to either. Now you are pitiful. But by the end of this month you will be fit and able to beat me." Snape said. "I will teach you punches, kicks, blocks, and other techniques. Let's start out with the basics."  
  
After the class Harry was wiped. When he got back to his common room at 10:15 he did not shower, change or anything else. He just fell asleep right on the couch. 


	8. Chapter 8 And He's Off

Professor Dumbledore was right about the next few weeks being grueling. They were the hardest weeks of his life. Yet it did all pay off.  
  
Harry could Apparate up to one-hundred miles. Well at least that is as far as he got in his training. He might be able to go farther.  
  
He had successfully transformed into an owl seven times. He could not do it every time although.  
  
His dueling skills were magnificent. Harry even beat Professor VanDerLindin, Chesbro, McGonagall, and Lupin.  
  
He could perform the killing curse and a few other powerful curses. He had not been allowed to try them on any people although.  
  
In Dueling Without Wands he had been able to get Professor Snape on the ground for three seconds in a half a minute.  
  
The students were coming back tomorrow. But that was about the last thing Harry was thinking about. "Is Hermione ok...? I wonder if she is in pain... I wish she were here..." Those were a few of the thoughts about Hermione that popped into his head. It had been over a month since he had last saw her. A few nights he found himself waking up with tears coming down his face after he had dreams about her. He just kept pretending that she was on vacation with the rest of the students. But that time was ending, how would he react when Hermione was not there tomorrow and everyone else was?   
  
He went and laid on the couch by the fire. He was still thinking and it was getting harder and harder not cry... He wanted to hold her, hug her, love her, touch her, smell her, hear her, taste her, and see her. If he could just see her for a second he would have a renewed hope. But he knew it would be at least a week before that happened. He cried himself asleep an hour later.  
  
The next morning (well... maybe early afternoon) he awoke with the noise of the common room next morning. He sat up on the couch, scratched his head and looked around for Ron. He could not see him so he stood up and started to walk toward his dorm. A bunch of girls were giggling. Harry could not see why until Harry head Traycee yelling, "Looking good Harry!" Harry looked down and he still had his tight t-shirt on and his sweat pants.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Harry yelled as he started run up to his dorm. When he got up to his dorm Ron and Lavender were there... But they were only talking... Not doing anything else. The site made Harry angry because he could not do anything with Hermione, so he did not even say Hi to Ron. He just went into the bathroom.   
  
When he was in there he took a shower and changed into some cloths that made him not look like a male slut. He then sat down on the floor and started to think. "Maybe I could just pick up my Firebolt and leave? I don't have any reason to wait till Dumbledore lets me go. I have had all of the training. Yeah. I will leave tomorrow... Better yet now!"   
  
Harry quickly got up and ran to his dorm where no one was. He went to his trunk, got his Firebolt out, a change of clothes, his wand, his invincibility cloak, some parchment, a little bottle of ink, and a quill. The last three things being so he could write to the school and explain why he left. He then took his wand and shrunk it all, put it in his pocket, got onto his broom, and, "HARRY ARE YOU IN HERE!? PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE NEEDS TO TALK TO US!" Harry recognized the voice as Ron's. Harry did not care. He was leaving now. He mounted his broom and went out the window.  
  
Harry was going though the air as fast as he could. He did not know where he needed to go but he would find out somehow. Harry looked back and saw the silvery, long, white beard of Dumbledore. Harry did not care he knew he left. Harry went back looking straightforward. He was almost off the grounds when "DON' DO IT HARRY! COME DOWN 'ERE AND WE CAN HAVE A TALK!" It was Hagrid's voice.  
  
"Well I guess I may as well say goodbye to him." Harry thought and without knowing it he was suspended in mid air. "COMING HAGRID!" Harry yelled to him as he zoomed off toward the small wooden hut on the edge of Hogwarts grounds nest to the forbidden forest.   
  
When he got there Hagrid was smiling. "'Ad a funny feeling yeh would be doing son in like this."  
  
"Hagrid! I can't just sit around here while Hermione is being tormented! I have to rescue her now!" Harry was becoming hysterical.  
  
"Well let me tell yeh something. You don' know where Hermione is. It would take yeh weeks to find 'er. But Dumbledore does. So if yeh just wait one more week at the castle yeh will get there sooner." Hagrid told him putting his gigantic hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah but... I mean... Hagrid you would not understand. This is something I have to do." Harry said trying to get out of Hagrid's Lion strong grip.  
  
"If yeh respect me, Dumbledore, an' love Hermione yeh won't go now."  
  
"But.... But... BUT... *Sigh* Ok Hagrid. You are right." Harry said and went to sit down but was pulled back up by Hagrid.  
  
"I think Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk to yeh I think?" Hagrid said.  
  
"Oops. I got to go Hagrid. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Harry started to walk out of the hut when Hagrid said something else. "An' don' be going ter find Hermione till Dumbledore tells yeh to. Got that?"  
  
"Yes Hagrid." Hagrid waved and Harry back. Harry went outside, mounted his Firebolt, and headed toward the castle.  
  
When he got up to the castle he ran inside, passing many people trying to say something about what happened in the common room, and up to Dumbledore's office. "Tutee Fruity!" Harry yelled in-between breaths. The statue started spinning around and Harry got on.  
  
When he got up to the top he did not even bother knocking. He just barged right in finding Ron. By looking at Ron's face Harry could tell that he had found out everything... Maybe even a little more...? "Sorry about what I did Professor."  
  
"Not a problem Harry." Dumbledore's expression made Harry realize something was terribly wrong. "You better sit down Harry." Harry sat in the chair in front of his desk. "You will be leaving earlier that expected Harry."  
  
Harry was confused. "Why?"  
  
"Because of a letter I received this Morning." He handed Harry a piece of parchment. Harry read it.  
  
Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter,  
Why hello. This is, as you most likely can tell, Lucius Malfoy. Well if you have not noticed young Draco has not returned to Hogwarts. That is because he is going to the newly founded "Malfoy's School Of Dark Arts For Soon To Be Death Eaters". Yes... There is now a school for Death Eaters. Also a Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle are attending. We have about one-hundred students attending already. Any way let's get down to business. We still have Miss. Hermione Granger in our captive. I would have thought that Mr. Potter would have come to attempt to rescue her. But that has not happened. Maybe if I threaten to kill her we will get some progress going. So if no one comes in a week we will kill her. It makes no difference to us. I suspect that if I do kill her then Mr. Potter would want to come and kill me so it works either way. Well I better be going. Have to get my master back to full power.  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Harry could not believe it. "Professor I have to leave now. One week is not much time!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Harry I know that." Dumbledore handed Harry an envelope. "These are your instructions. I would like you to read it then get ready to leave. You are leaving tomorrow. Ron has also received a set of instructions. His being different than yours of course." Harry tore the envelope open and picked up a piece of Parchment and a plane ticket. The plane ticket read as followed.  
  
London International Airport  
London, England to Madrid, Spain  
Boeing 747 flight 135  
First Class  
1:00pm, February 4th, 2005   
"Professor... Why must I take a plane? Can't I Apparate?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think you could but I don't want to take the chance of you falling out of the air into the wrong hands. Now read your instructions."  
  
"All right." Harry looked at the parchment.  
  
This Is Confidential And To Only Be Read By Harry Potter. If Read By Anyone Else This Document Will explode.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
If you are reading this you will soon be off on your adventure to save to Earth.  
  
Your Mission:  
You will Apparate to London, England at 8:00am on February 4th, 2005. You will go to the London International Airport. Board flight 135 to Madrid, Spain by 12:45pm. Once you are in Madrid you will then Apparate to Valencia, Spain by 3:30pm. You will be staying at the Valencia Hotel. Fly as an owl to the hotel. Check in at 3:50pm. Then at 8:00pm you will report to the lobby of the hotel to receive further instructions. Make sure you keep an eye out for Death Eaters while in Valencia because that is where Voldermort's headquarters are located. You will be under the alias of Adam Hartman. Go now and get all of you materials you will be needing for the mission and shrink them so you will be able to carry them in your pocket on your trip.  
  
Good Luck Mr. Potter.  
  
"Go now Harry. Get all of your materials together. You will be leavening tomorrow morning, as you know. And go over your missions together boys." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes sir." Ron said.  
  
"Thank you Professor." Harry said. Ron and Harry then left his office and went up to their dorms to talk and so Harry could get ready.  
  
"So what do you have to do?" Harry asked Ron in their dorms.  
  
"Well I am supposed to get you to drink this..." Ron took out a bottle with a potion inside. "I will be able to see where you are. All I have to do is say a spell and a map will come up so it will show me exactly where you are. Also a picture will show up and I will be able to see though your eyes. I can only do this every hour though for five minutes. I am supposed to do it to check up on you. Also I will spread rumors. You heard about that. Now take the potion so we can try it out."  
  
"Umm... Ok." Harry took the potion out of Ron's hand and drank it. It felt like he was turning into water. The sensation only lasted for a few minutes although.  
"We have to wait for a few minutes so the potion to kick in. What do you want to do? I see you are already packed. Oh by the way... Dumbledore told me everything. Including your mission and everything." Ron said.  
  
"Na... I just want to try the potion out and go to bed." Harry said.  
  
"Ok." Ron said. Ten minutes later Ron decided they could try the potion. "Ok." Ron looked at a piece of parchment. "... Mapulios PotterH Mapulios..." All of a sudden there was a blinding white light and a large piece of parchment was on the floor. "That must be it." Ron said kneeling down and un rolling the parchment. "Wow. It does work. It shows Hogwarts. There is a dot where you are... It is almost like the Marauder's Map. HEY! The part where I see what you see is not working..." Ron looked up at Harry. "Harry..." Harry had fallen asleep. "Well I guess." Ron said to himself fold the parchment and putting it on his bedside stand. Ron laid down and in a few minutes Ron fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up at 7:30. Ron was awaken because he was not in bed. Harry got up, changed his clothes, got all of his stuff, and went to find Dumbledore.  
  
Harry found him in his office with Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Hagrid at 7:50. "I think you better be off now Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ok." Harry said.  
  
"Good luck Harry." Ron said.  
  
"Yeh can do it." Hagrid told him.  
  
"Good luck Mr. Potter. May your parents be with you on your journey." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Thank you Professor. That means a lot to me. And thanks to everybody else."  
  
"Now Mr. Potter we shall get off of school grounds so you can be on your way." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes sir. Goodbye all." Told them all. Everybody said their last goodbyes and Harry and Professor Dumbledore left the castle. After a short walk they were off the school grounds.  
  
"Good luck Mr. Potter. Make sure you are in that lobby by eight o'clock. And watch out for Death Eaters."  
  
"Yes sir." Harry said.  
  
"Goodbye." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Goodbye." Harry said very soft. Then Harry Apparated away. 


End file.
